I Love You Completely
by Trojan'12
Summary: HHr OneShot: Even after a huge row, six months apart, and their "significant" others saying otherwise- there's just no one else for him and no one else for her but themselves. Harry x Hermione


****

Disclaimer: JKR owns

I Love You Completely

…

It wasn't planned and neither one of them had meant to. It just couldn't be helped.

Hermione let out a soft moan as Harry nipped and sucked at her lower lip. Hearing that intimate sound coming from Hermione after so long only made his heart beat faster, spurring him to press further into her and plunge his tongue deeper into her sweet depths.

No rational thoughts entered their minds as their tongue's battled for dominance, just pure need and lust for each other.

Another needy groan was heard- unclear whether it was Harry or Hermione's- that took their once simple kiss a step further.

--

__

"I have a surprise for you!" Ron Weasley came barrelling into her bedroom, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked clenching the top of her bathrobe together so she wasn't exposing herself.

Ron grinned as he came up and slapped a sloppy wet kiss to the side of her cheek, "I have a surprise for you, Herms."

Hermione ignored the detested nick name and nonchalantly wiped her cheek on her robed shoulder, "But you're early. I thought you made reservations for eight?"

"We're not going to the restaurant- something else came up."

"Oh, what is it?" she asked with a frown. It was unlike Ron to do something so spontaneous such as surprise her. A dreadful thought flashed through her mind of Ron proposing. She instantly prayed that that wasn't the surprise. Afterall, they had only been dating four months…

"I don't want to spoil it for you. Just hurry, okay?" he finished eagerly, turning and leaving from her room, no doubt headed down to the kitchen.

Hermione took a deep breath and started to dress, all the while wondering what Ron was up to.

…

She couldn't believe it. Never in a million years would she believe that Ron's surprise was in the form of a tall dark haired wizard, with shining emerald green orbs and a lightning bolt shaped scar etched over his right eye.

Never in a million years would she believe that she would once again be locked in an intense gaze with Harry Potter.

"Hey Hermione," Harry finally said, not smiling or taking his eyes from hers.

Hermione just stood there, her mouth open and her heart beating at an unhealthy pace.

"See Harry, I told you she'd be surprised!" Ron laughed, pulling Hermione in to again place a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Hermione caught the small frown on Harry's face before he blinked and turned his eyes to the ground.

Hermione was just about to greet Harry back when a person walked into the entry way from what must have been the kitchen since she was holding a bottle of wine.

"Ron, Hermione! It's so good to see you both! It's been so long," the petite Asian woman said sweetly.

Hermione's mouth again fell open as she stared at the girl with a puzzled look, 'What the hell was Cho Chang be doing here? And more importantly, why did she just give Harry a kiss?'

Hermione took a deep breath as Cho ushered Harry and Ron into the home's kitchen for drinks.

'This was going to be a long night…'

…

Rational thinking seemed to have escaped them, as they were left with a frantic sense of want and need.

He couldn't stop and by the way she eagerly responded to him, she couldn't either.

Her taste was intoxicating him and making his knees want to give way. He never wanted this to end- she was far too sweet.

Grabbing the back of her thighs, he pulled her up his hard body and backed her into the wall and held her their with his pelvis pushing into hers.

She couldn't remember thinking to wrap her legs around his waist- it was just a natural progression.

He pressed himself into her wet heat and she gasped, her legs wrapping tighter around him to pull him closer to her core.

His head fell into the crook of her shoulder as he drove into her mercilessly. It wasn't as if they hadn't done this before… he knew just the way she liked it.

The situation wasn't hard to read; their kisses had always lead to more.

…

__

"So you and Ron, huh?" Harry asked after Ron had just floo'd out. Cho had left an hour ago after receiving an urgent call from her editor at the Daily Prophet. Hermione wasn't sad to see her go.

Hermione shrugged and looked over at Harry from across the room, "You and Cho?"

Harry shrugged as well, still staring into her eyes.

"You seem happy," Hermione said a few moments later.

"I am."

"I'm glad."

"And you?" he asked, his look becoming more intense, "Are you happy with him?"

"Yes," she answered, not faltering under his gaze. Afterall, she was a pro when it came to Harry and his intimidation tactics. He could never scare her. Not after years of loving and protecting her.

"Good."

Silence.

"Do you love him?"

"Enough," Hermione replied after a few seconds with a shrug, "Do you love her?"

"Enough."

…

In the far back of her brain, the part that wasn't being drugged and dancing on the verge of ecstasy as Harry continued his practised movements in and out of her, she knew that what they were doing could break a lot of hearts- two in particular.

However, her heart was telling her another story; one that read Harry as being the only person she could ever have this passionate of relations with. Not touching each other was impossible in both of their opinions.

__

How had she gone without him for so long?

Lowering his head, he caught one of her hard nubs in his mouth and ravished it with his tongue.

"Harry," she moaned before crying out again, this time a long anguished purr.

Harry thrust himself quicker within her as she rode out the brink of insanity, undoing himself as he watched her face contort into one of such pleasure that it was hard not to feel what she was feeling.

They stayed there, leaning against the wall, their heads resting on their lovers' shoulders, regaining their breath and revelling in the remaining ecstasy as reality started to settle upon them again.

…

__

"I think we should tell them," Hermione spoke, breaking the silence as Harry sat and stared over the pond in the Weasley's backyard. It was night time now and the stars were sparkling off the water's surface.

"Tell them what exactly?" Harry asked in the same quiet tone, not wanting to rouse any of the Weasley's who were still gathered inside the house, finishing off their dinners.

"I don't know, but it's been terribly tense when we're all together. They're bound to know something's up."

"What do you want to say, Hermione?" Harry asked irritated, "Say that we were sleeping together during the war, and that we dated in secret for nearly a bloody year after, before we broke it off because you didn't want to go to Sydney with me for six months?" Harry finished, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down. There was no use getting himself worked up. The past was in the past.

He was already angry that night for having to attend the Weasley's Sunday dinner thanks to Ron's never-ending insistence- not because he hadn't wanted to visit the Weasley's after six months but because he would have to sit there and endure Ron and Hermione playing the part of the perfect happy couple. Add that to Harry having to pay attention to Cho and wondering the entire night if Ron and Hermione have had sex, and you have Harry in a right foul mood.

He had spent the entire night secretively looking at Hermione, hearing Hermione's voice and her laugh, and even caught her sending him a few stealthy glances as well.

She was like an addiction, an old habit that he had spent months trying to break. And being there with her now… he was being forced to remember things he'd rather leave forgotten.

But had he truly forgotten her? Had he ever truly wanted to? He didn't think anyone could forget his Hermione… she was too beautiful and wondrous for her own good.

__

"You seemed like you had a perfectly fine time without me. Don't play innocent Harry, I saw the reports in the paper."

"Well I had to get over you somehow, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and sticking your tongue, among other things, in every girl you met was a fine way to do it…"

"You're acting like you wanted me to wallow after you forever. I had to move on- you obviously have with Ron!" he pointed out accusingly.

Hermione ignored his comment about Ron, "I didn't go with you because you were drifting away from me, Harry. Like you weren't interested anymore. You had been so distant and you asking me to go with you only seemed like you were doing it so my feelings wouldn't have been hurt. You knew I was going to say no."

Harry scoffed and abruptly stood up to face her, "Shows how much you know," he spat, glaring at her, "You thought I was playing at some game to make you say no? Did it ever occur to you that I was acting so distant because I was going out of my bloody mind, trying to find a proper way to propose to you?"

Hermione stood there, her mouth open and breath caught in her throat. Harry continued to glare at her as she stared back helplessly.

Conflicting emotions leaked from her eyes as she choked on a sob and continued to stare up at Harry.

Harry saw the pain he was obviously causing her and took a step to the side, preparing to walk away.

"Dammit Harry, don't you just walk away! Not after telling me that!" Hermione lashed out at him.

Harry paused, biting the inside of his cheek. He had never intended for her to find out how emotionally and physically in love he was with her. Not after they had both seemingly moved on with their lives. He had once had the chance to tell her, but that chance was long past, never to be resurrected again.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Why tell me that now?"

"Dunno, it just sort of popped out," he simply shrugged it off, "Forget about it though. I was dumb and naïve to think you would have said yes anyhow."

He looked off into the night sky, feeling Hermione's eyes burning into him.

"I would have," she said, so softly that if he hadn't noticed her lips move he wouldn't have heard.

"Hermione," he said with a sigh, "You had doubts about us even going public-"

"I still would have said yes to you," she said again, more forcefully.

His eyes instantly darted to hers. She was looking at him with those sad, turmoiled eyes that he hadn't seen from her since the war. But those eyes told him one thing;

It wasn't over.

It still wasn't over.

They both took two steps forward, crashing into each other and immediately seeking solace in the other's depths.

…

They were both spent. But he couldn't get enough of her. With another shared look, he entered her desperately again, filling her completely before pulling back out and thrusting in once more. She gripped him with urgency, riding him and calling his name out in a routine fashion.

They cried out each other's names simultaneously, clinging to one another as their breaths hitched and then collapsing together a few seconds later.

"You wanker," Hermione muttered, still trying to regain her breath.

"What?" he asked her with an amused half-grin.

Hermione brushed the bangs out of his eyes, "There couldn't be anyone but you… Why do I still love you?"

"Probably the same reason I still love you, Mione."

Hermione smiled, loving the nick name he gave her when they had first start seeing each other.

"We need to tell them, Harry," Hermione finally spoke a few minutes later.

"I know."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Hermione asked, not expecting him to be so ready for it.

"I want to be able to come back here and make love to you without them on our conscience," he answered giving her a kiss.

They separated and just stared into each other for a few more minutes before Harry grinned and leaned into her.

"Are you sure you want to be with me, Mione?"

"I should have never let you go to begin with. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Hermione."

"Completely," she added, tracing his lips with her thumb.

Harry nodded, "Completely."

…

****

My first story, so please review!


End file.
